Sweet Like Candy
by frostytrish
Summary: Atsu/Tatsu! Lime. Tatsuya Himuro is feeling down after their game against Seirin and Atsushi tries to cheer him up. Unfortunately Kagami walks in at the wrong moment. Hope you enjoy! :)


Just taking a short break from my Yullen fic again to write another one shot. My first non depressing one at that! XD

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**~Sweet Like Candy~**

It was after we lost our game to seirin that Muro chin seemed a little upset. We hadn't lost before that and I didn't really like the feeling of losing either, but at the end of the game Muro chin went over to one of the guys on Kuro chin's team and gave the red headed guy his necklace. I don't really know what that was about, but he had a funny look on his face, but now he just looks sad. He was still sitting on the bench when the rest of our team had left already, almost as depressed as he seemed to be. Something about that face really bothered me.

"...Muro chin. If it will make you happy I'll share a snack with you… But just one. I want the rest." He looked at me, somewhat surprised by the offer, and gave me one of his signature fake smiles. I didn't like those either. It makes my chest hurt whenever I see them. "Muro chin needs to cheer up."

"Thank you Atsushi, but you can keep your snacks, it was a good game and I'm happy that everyone did their best." There it was again, that irritating smile that lies to people.

"Stop lying. You're not happy at all. Muro chin's face says so." a look of surprise flashed across his face, but it was gone as soon as it had come

"What are you talking about Atsushi kun? Sure I'm disappointed, but I'll be fine. What's the matter with you?" I wasn't really sure what to say, so I kissed him. Just a small peck on the lips, but it seemed to get my point across. Another flash of surprise, but then a smile crept back on his face. Not his usual fake one, this one was different. What surprised me, was that he did the same right back.

"Thank you Atsushi." He turned to grab his bags so that we could leave but I grabbed his arm and pecked him again. A peck back, a little lick here, before I knew it I had him up against the lockers and the two of us locked in a passionate kiss. And then this annoying runt who knew Muro chin walked in.

"T-Tatsuya!?" We parted. Frowning, I turned around and saw the redhead standing at the door, his face filled with shock.

"Hey Taiga." Muro chin greeted his old friend.

"What do you want?" I stated.

"I-I was just coming in to talk to Tatsuya! I didn't think-"

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Atsushi…" I kissed Himuro once more for good measure, it was kind of funny to watch that Taiga guy cringe. "What did you want to tell me Taiga?"

"Well first off, WHY _HIM?! _He's a guy! I already have to deal with watching Kuroko and Aomine make out, but now _this_!?"

"Taiga, I don't think this is what you had in mind when you came in here."

"Well, no, but still!" The kid was really making me irritated.

"My sexuality really isn't any of your business now is it?"

"Ne, why are you here in the first place? Muro chin and I were doing just fine before you got here. Think you could just leave?" He ignored me and fixed his eyes on Muro chin. I still think he has weird eyebrows…

"Tatsuya, I came here to give you back your ring." He held out his hand, a necklace hanging from his extended fist and on the chain was a silver ring. Confused, I took a closer look at Muro chin's "friend" and noticed a similar ring hanging around his neck and held _my_ Himuro closer to myself.

"No. Muro chin isn't going to accept it."

"I wasn't asking you now was I?"

"As his boyfriend I deny it for him."

"Ah, Taiga, I really am not going to take it. I told you that that last match would decide what happened to the rings. It's yours now." I looked between the two, confused as to what was going on.

"You said you couldn't be my brother anymore, but why can't you keep it as a token of our friendship?"

"The rings have always been a symbol of our brotherhood, it wouldn't be right to suddenly change their meaning. We'll always be close Taiga, but we-" Getting annoyed at the conversation, but glad that the rings didn't mean anymore than that, I kissed him mid sentence, Much to Taiga's disapproval.

"Ne, Muro chin is talking too much today." It wouldn't have taken a genius to know that Taiga wasn't happy with the situation.

"Oi! He was talking to me!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"It doesn't matter if you care, the point is that it's rude!"

"It's rude to come in and interrupt a private moment too."

"Well if you two weren't making out in a public place, I wouldn't have!"

"It's not a public place. It's a locker room."

"It's public enough to where any guy and their uncle could just walk in on you!"

"And most would just leave after seeing us." Muro chin sighed, seeming to not be amused at all with the conversation.

"It really doesn't matter you two. Taiga, I'm not going to accept the ring back, and my relationship with Atsushi really isn't any of your business. You should go back to your team and celebrate the victory, they probably miss you by now."

"I can't …"

"Why not?"

"Aomine showed up, so he and Kuroko are "celebrating" together and … it's really awkward …"

"What about the rest of your team?" Muro chin asked.

"We're all avoiding the locker room. I never really wanted to know about Kuroko being a screamer."

"You stay here much longer and you'll find out what kind of person Muro chin is in bed. I really don't care if you're here to watch or not. My patients is wearing down quickly."

"If I punched you out you wouldn't be able to."

"You'd have to be able to reach my face to do that shortie."

"I could reach if I jumped."

"Taiga, you and Atsushi need to stop. Besides, it's not like I punched out any of the girls I walked in on _you_ with."

"Yeah ... but how often was that really? Once?"

"... 5 times. You need to remember to lock doors"

"R-right… Sorry about that..."

"So really, this is a mute point." This part of the conversation got my attention a little.

"So… That means it's Muro chin's turn." Grinning, I held Muro chin close again and began kissing him, letting my hands wander around my shorter teammate, purposely making each move exaggerated for Taiga to see, not really giving Muro chin much choice in the matter either.

"Would you not do that!?" Not really caring about what Taiga thought, I flipped him off and continued eating _my_ Muro candy.

* * *

I just love Atsushi XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you have to say! Please make me happy and review! Also a shout out to my lovely beta Eve!


End file.
